Evil Ed, Edd n Eddy
Evil Ed, Edd n Eddy is a 4 parter fanfic episode where the Ed's fall in their locker and end up in a opposite world from theirs. This world is like their world, only the streets are riddled with chaos and destruction and that their alter-egos are deadly psychotic megalomaniacs. The residents of this evil world are Evil Eddy, who is even more selfish than Eddy, Evil Ed, who is a evil scientist with a purple jacket, Evil Edd, who is really stupid, Good Kevin, Who looks like the Kevin who was in Eddy's story in Once upon a Ed, Evil Nazz, is a witch, Evil Jimmy, who is incredibly strong, Good Sarah, Who loves Evil Ed, But Evil Ed treats her badly, Evil Rolf who is a normal with orange hair instead of blue, Evil Jonny, who is silent but evil, Metal, Who is just like Plank only metal and the Good Kanker sisters who the Evil Eds love but Good Kankers hate the Evil Eds. Appearances Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy Part 1- Ed, Edd N Eddy end up in a evil version of their world. They are chased by Evil Jimmy and the Evil Eds. Evil Eddy is determined to destroy Eddy because he says "I'm the only counterpart in this dimension!". This Episode ends with them in Evil Rolf's garden. Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy Part 2- The Eds are told by Evil Rolf That if they want to get home, they need to get back into the locker. Meanwhile, The Kids of the normal cul-de-sac celebrate but then slowly start to miss them. The episode ends with the eds finding out their is no locker and a rocket is about to fire. Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy Part 3- As the final battle begins, The normal Kids get into the evil cul-de-sac, while the eds try to catch the rocket. They find out that the rocket is Eddy's Brother's rocket and that Eddy's Brother has control over the evil Culd-e-sac. Now he wants to get to the Good cul-de-sac and rule that one too. The good kids and the evil kids fight each other. The Evil Eds have captured Ed, Edd N Eddy and Eddy's Brother's rocket is ready to launch. TO BE CONTINUED..... Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy are dead- The Kids manage to save the Eds and get onto the rocket with the Evil kids. when the rocket lands into Ed, Edd N Eddy's universe, it turns into a giant robot. The entire cul-de-sac even the Kankers, need to join up to defeat Eddy's Brother. They all create machines to stop eddy's brother and succeed, but when Eddy's Brother is defeated, the evil cul-de-sac kids aren't. The kids, The Eds and the Kankers have to end the evil Culd-e-sac once and for all... The Final Battle- The Kids and the Eds go back to the Evil Cul-de-sac and start to fight while the music "The Final Countdown" begins playing. After defeating the Evil alter-egos, Armageddon started. Eddy's Brother placed an Atomic Bomb in the center of The Evil Cul-de-sac via crack in the road. They escaped via Evil Ed's universe teleporter. The Evil Cul-de-sac was destroyed once and for all.Kabooooooooommmmmmm!!!!!!!!!! Eddy's Parents ground his older brother for OVER 9,000 years. The End. YAAAAAAAAAAAY! As a bonus ending, The Cul-de-sac's parents are proud of them. They reward them with Parent's childish hero's day. This will happen everyday. Extra Ending- Evil Eddy's Brother rescues Eddy's Brother and they both start to recreate The Evil Culd-e-sac. As this is happening, Evil Eddy's laugh grows louder and louder.... Taglines: *Everything has an alter-ego. *Eds vs themselves. *evil will be scammed today! Characters *'Evil Ed'- Evil Ed is Ed's Evil Counterpart. He is more like our Double-D than our Ed . He is really weak but incredibly smart. Evil Ed is Rivals with Evil Eddy and Evil Edd. He thinks gravy is disgusting (Evil Ed is allergic to Gravy) and loves butterscotch pudding (which Ed is allergic to). Evil Ed use to have a unlucky ham slice called "Anti Sheldon" which was clean and brand new. Later on, Evil Eddy's Brother creates Anti Sheldon Jr. His eyes are red. *'Evil Edd'- Evil Edd (best known Double E) is Edd's Counterpart. He is incredibly strong but also incredibly Stupid. He looks like the Double D in "Once Upon an Ed", where Double D tells a bed time story for Jonny but then Eddy changes the story which changes Double D's Appearance in the story. Unlike the relationship Edd has with his parents, Evil Edd can do whatever he wants when he wants. He is Rivals with Evil Eddy and Evil Ed. At the end of Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy, The Eds decide to keep him, because he is the only inercent evil counterpart. Evil Edd takes off his hat alot. The secret of his hat is that he's bald. His eyes are red. *'Evil Eddy'- Evil Eddy is the evil Counterpart of Eddy. The only main difference is that Evil Eddy is more selfish and is the Cooooleest evil kid of the entire Evil Cul-de-sac. He weres a black jacket and weres the same glasses that Eddy does in the Ed-Touchables. His eyes are red. *'Normal Rolf'- Normal Rolf is Rolf's Counterpart. N Rolf is a normal kid with orange hair, white teeth and no farm. His relatives are normal and kinda boring to be honest. He later tells The Eds how to escape The EVil Culd-e-sac which is by going into the same locker. *'Evil Jimmy'- Evil Jimmy is rough and tough. He thinks dollies are for sissies. He works for the Evil Eddy. Along with the other Evil Alter Egos, Evil Jimmy dies because of Eddy's Brother atomic bomb placed under the evil Cud-e-sac. *'Evil Jonny'- Evil Jonny is a more simpler evil counterpart than the others. He is basically a darker and a red-eyed Jonny. He has his own Plank, which is metal. He resembles Gollum from Lord of the Rings. *'Evil Plank- '''Evil Plank is Plank's evil counterpart. He is just really a metal version of Plank with a more evil face. *'Evil Nazz'''- She is a witch, who bears hatred and casts evil spells. She too can charm the boys, except she uses her powers for evil. She resembles Shego from Kim Possible. *'Good Kevin'- Good Kevin is alot like the Kevin from Eddy's Dream in Once Upon Ed. He looks like a monkey, is nice to The Eds and calls himself a dork. *'Good Sarah'- Good Sarah loves her big brother, Evil Ed, but Evil Ed thinks she is a foolish waste of time and mistreats her. She wears a pink dress and white panties a la Minnie Mouse, similar to her picture day outfit in "Smile for the Ed". *'''The Good Kanker Sisters- '''The Good Kanker Sisters are nice and The Evil Eds love them, instead of the Good Kankers loving them. They are also rich and incredibly clean. Gallery Edpic Evil Tim2.jpg|Evil Ed Untitled1.jpg|Evil Edd File:Eddy23.jpg|Evil Eddy Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h15m52s176.png|Good Sarah File:EddySarah.JPG|Eddy meets Good Sarah File:Mariefrill.JPG|Good Marie Monkey Kevin.JPG|Good Kevin File:NRolf.JPG|Normal Rolf File:Evil Jimmy.JPG|Evil Jimmy File:Metal2.jpg|Evil Plank EvilNazz.1.png|Evil Nazz Category:Fan-Fiction